Boys Like Boys
by peachsyndrome
Summary: "Sakit yang ku rasa bukan karena dia Tapi karena kau pilih cinta yang salah. Aku mengaku bisa tapi hati tak bisa. Sesungguhnya ku berpura-pura, Relakan kau pilih cinta yang kau mau. Sesungguhnya ku tak pernah rela, Karena ku yang bisa membuat hatimu utuh." A ChanBaek yaoi fanfiction inspired by Tangga-Utuh.


A ChanBaek fanfiction

by

Dauntlessehun

Cast:

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (pasangan homo jadi yang gak suka homo cepetan tutup halamannya deh. ntar marah-marah sendiri lagi di kolom komen kek orgil wkwkwk/g)

Jessica Jung, and any other humans *lol*

"Boys Like Boys"

Enjoy, fellas :)

.

.

.

~Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanyalah segelintir orang yang terlibat dalam hubungan persahabatan dan cinta yang rumit~

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta dengan sahabatmu? Hal yang sebenarnya sangat wajar, bukan? Bagaimana kau tidak jatuh cinta dengan orang yang selalu berada di sisimu, mengerti dirimu lebih daripada siapapun, hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, membuat kenangan indah yang akan menjadi kumpulan memori manis di dalam sanubari, tersimpan rapi dalam kumpulan neuron di kepalamu.

Cinta sendiri tidak mengenal batas. Arti cinta begitu luas. Bukan hanya tentang emoji hati, bunga, memakai baju atau barang-barang yang sama, apalagi hanya sekedar postingan random di sosial media. Cinta itu seharusnya berharga dan kekal. Tak memudar seiring cincin yang berkarat, tak mati seriring dengan mawar yang layu.

Dan Baekhyun adalah satu dari sekian pemuda yang setuju akan pemikiran di atas. Pemuda berwajah manis yang di saat bersamaan, sangat perduli dan menghargai cinta dan perasaan lahiriah lainnya. Namun, dia juga tidak terlalu bertele-tele soal cinta. Dia suka membuat segalanya tetap mudah dan berjalan sebagaimana adanya. Ingin hubungan percintaannya kelak, adalah hubungan percintaan yang realistis dan dewasa. Bukan hubungan percintaan yang berbunga-bunga dan terlalu bergairah, yang ujung-ujungnya justru akan membuat satu sama lain bosan dan berujung pada perpisahan.

Seperti itulah hubungan yang Chanyeol, sahabat Baekhyun, dan Hana, kekasih Chanyeol, jalani. Chanyeol dan Hana sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun. Chanyeol dan Hana bertemu di tempat ekskul musik di sekolah mereka. Chanyeol yang menjadi sekretaris ekskul musik dan Hana yang notabenenya merupakan salah satu pemain instrument terbaik di sekolah, tentu saja lantas membuat keduanya sering bertemu dan membuat kedua remaja itu menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya ketika bulan ke-5 hubungan pertemanan mereka, Hana menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Chanyeol yang tentu saja Chanyeol terima dengan senang hati. Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam dengan poni yang kerap ia biarkan jatuh menutupi dahinya itu, tentu saja begitu senang ketika mengabarkan hal tersebut kepada Baekhyun melalui telepon. Dan, Baekhyun bisa apa selain turut bersuka cita?

Meski, Baekhyun tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap memiliki keberanian yang sama seperti Hana untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun, sudah berteman dengan Chanyeol semenjak mereka duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Ketika mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta dan segala tetek bengeknya. Dan sialnya, dengan seenak jidat, hatinya justru jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol di tahun kedua mereka berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Jatuh pada Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabatnya, jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol yang seorang lelaki, jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ketika menyadarinya, Baekhyun tidak merasa jijik atau berusaha menghapus perasaannya. Kenapa dia harus? Baekhyun bukan ingin membunuh Chanyeol atau semacamnya, dia hanya jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol. Sesederhana itu. Tidak ada latar belakang atau alasan aneh dibalik perasaan cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya untuk Chanyeol.

Tapi, ketika urusan gadis mulai masuk dalam hubungan persahabatan(timpang sebelah)mereka, Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dia dan Chanyeol tidak menjauh. Hanya... dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berdua lagi. Selalu ada saja gadis yang ikut serta. Mulai dari acara berangkat sekolah bersama yang biasanya Chanyeol akan membonceng Baekhyun di belakang dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri dan memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, sampai ketika acara belajar bersama di rumah Baekhyun. Akan ada gadis-gadis yang suka kepada Chanyeol, ikut serta (Baekhyun lebih suka menyebut mereka mengacau) dalam kegiatan yang biasanya hanya mereka berdua lakukan. Baekhyun mulai muak, merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak suka ruang antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, diisi oleh orang selain mereka berdua. Dia tidak suka ketika senyum Chanyeol bukan lagi hanya tertuju pada dirinya, dia tidak suka ketika dia bukan lagi menjadi satu-satunya teman duet Chanyeol di pentas-pentas musik, dia tidak suka ketika Chanyeol membicarakan tentang mimpinya menjadi seorang musisi dengan orang selain dirinya, Baekhyun tidak suka ketika hal-hal yang dulu hanya Chanyeol lakukan bersamanya, kini ia lakukan bersama orang lain. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol bisa segampang itu membagi hal-hal istimewa yang dianggap Baekhyun hanya akan Chanyeol lakukan bersamanya, benar-benar membuat pemuda mungil itu jengkel dan marah. Tapi, kepada siapa ia harus menyalurkan kemarahnnya itu? Siapa yang pantas mendapat hamukan dari dirinya? Jawabannya tidak ada. Jawaban yang tentu saja semakin membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan.

Tetapi nyatanya, Baekhyun sendiri masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang perasaanya. Tanpa melukai pria itu, tanpa harus membuat mereka lantas selayaknya orang tak saling kenal sesudahnya.

Bimbang dan gamang.

Dirinya bahkan tidak seresah ini ketika dulu menghadapi kejuaraan Hapkido pertamanya. Lalu, kenapa sahabat lelakinya itu malah mampu membuatnya seperti akan mati digantung setiap keesokan harinya karena terlalu gugup dengan perasaan yang tak dapat dibendung dan disembunyikannya lagi ini?

Terkadang, di sudut benaknya, Baekhyun ingin memaki-maki dirinya sendiri, dan di sisi lain ia ingin benar meninju Chanyeol sekuat tenaga.

Oh,

Cinta sialan.

Kau tendang kemana logika pemuda manis ini, huh?

.

.

.

Sore itu, ketika sinar mentari senja mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang terlihat sepi itu, Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar. Tas jinjing yang dibawanya nampak bisa lepas dari genggamannya kapan saja, melihat bagaimana enggannya cara pemuda itu mengenggam tali tas tersebut. Tas ransel hitamnya pun ia pakai asal-asalan. Wajahnya suram, nampak sangat nelangsa. Matanya kosong. Apa yang ia lihat, tak terpantul dengan nyata di dalam kedua bola mata cokelatnya.

Baekhyun masih berjalan lesu, sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya. Seakan menariknya kembali kesadarannya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya melihat sahabatnya itu kini berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman simpul andalannya.

Ketika pemuda tinggi itu sampai di hadapannya, senyum Chanyeol terkembang semakin lebar. Kerutan-kerutan di sudut matanya yang timbul ketika pemuda itu tersenyum kelewat lebar, membuat dirinya nampak sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun pasti akan menggelitiki pipi pemuda itu gemas jika suasana hati Baekhyun sedang baik. Sayangnya, pria manis itu malah menunjukkan raut enggan dan lelah. Usiran halus non-verbal agar Chanyeol cepat pergi dari hadapannya sebelum emosinya meledak dan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Nadanya tidak ramah, membuat lawan bicaranya mengerutkan dahi dalam.

"Aku, kan, sahabatmu. Tidak boleh, ya, menemuimu? Aku ingin pulang bersama," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada agak manja di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun melengos keras setelah sebelumnya memutar bola matanya, "Ohh, aku kira kau sudah tidak ingat lagi dengan seseorang bernama Baekhyun ini. Mana Hana? atau, penggemar-penggemarmu yang lain? Kau biasanya selalu terlihat bersama mereka setiap saat."

Chanyeol nampak tersentak. Matanya membola, layaknya sebuah balon yang semakin besar karena ditiup.

"Tak usah kaget begitu, Chanyeol. Aku tak apa-apa diperlakukan seperti ini. Toh, siapalah aku ini dibanding kekasih dan pengikut-pengikut setiamu itu. Iya, kan, Chanyeol?" dan dihadiahi Baekhyun sebuah senyuman sinis untuk pemuda bermarga Park itu.

"Bae-Baekhyun," Chanyeol bergerak maju. Mencoba meraih lengan Baekhyun. Mencoba menerobos tembok pertahanan pemuda itu.

Namun, respon yang diberikan Baekhyun sungguh tidak terduga. Lelaki manis itu justru mundur beeberapa langkah, tidak memperbolehkan Chanyeol menerobos pertahannya. Seakan memperlihatkan batasan antara dirinya dan sahabatnya itu.

" _Please_ , _don't,_ " lirih Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar seperti kaca yang retak, menunggu untuk pecah, kemudian berserakan, lalu dibuang ke tempat sampah. " _Just_ , _stay away from me_. _I need you, to stay away from me_ , Chanyeol."

Lama, dua anak Adam itu hanya saling berbicara lewat mata. Mengucapkan ribuan tanya, menjelaskan ribuan jawaban, dimana jawaban-jawaban itu hanya akan berujung pada pertanyaaan baru.

Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun berbalik. Menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi, sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu dalam lorong kebingungan.

Meninggalkan apa yang tak seharusnya ia tinggalkan, meninggalkan apa yang harus nya coba ia genggam.

Chanyeol memandang sosok Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh, beranjak meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di lorong sepi ini. Sepasang indera penglihatannya yang biasanya nampak berbinar, kini bagai sinar mentari yang mulai redup ditelan langit malam. Ada luka yang tak terucapkan disana, ada emosi asing yang tidak menyenangkan mulai merasuki sanubarinya.

Dan, ada satu hati lagi yang patah hari ini.

Langit yang perlahan mulai berganti warna dari senja menjadi hitam malam, jalanan yang mulai sepi, kicauan burung-burung yang kembali ke sarangnya, dan seorang pemuda tinggi yang terlihat murung dan sedih, menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang mampu disaksikan.

.

.

.

"Sore, noona." Sapa Baekhyun kepada kakak perempuannya ketika dirinya akhirnya sampai di rumah.

Jessica, kakak perempuan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi tadi, segera bergegas menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tas Baekhyun dari tangan si empu tas dan merapikan helai-helai rambut Baekhyun yang nampak menutupi dahi dan matanya. Jessica mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat bagai orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup sama sekali. Gurat-gurat letih nampak jelas terukir di wajah manis adiknya itu. Membuat wanita yang lebih tua 6 tahun dari Baekhyun itu mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Baek," panggil Jessica pelan.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menjawab sambil melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dan diikuti oleh Jessica di belakang.

"Apa hari ini sekolahmu berjalan lancar?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau tadi dihukum?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban sambil meneguk gelas berisi air dingin.

"Chanyeol mana? Ini hari Jumat, bukan? Jadwal dia untuk berkunjung ke sini, kan?"

Dan, seketika Baekhyun menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. Ugh, jangan dibayangkan. Itu benar-benar menjijikan. Jessica sampai terpekik dan berjengit menyaksikan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Hey!" Tegur Jessica singkat sambil buru-buru mengambil lap.

" _Sorry_ ," Baekhyun menatap gugup pada bekas semburannya sambil menggigit bibir.

"Ak... aku akan ke kamar saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu repot, noona." Sahut Baekhyun gugup, sambil terburu-buru prergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua ketika Jessica kembali dengan lap di tangannya.

"Baek, Baekhyun! Tapi, kau belum makan malam! Baekhyun! Kembali!"

Tapi, nyatanya panggilan Jessica tidak diindahkan oleh Baekhyun. Anak itu malah berlari ketika teriakan Jessica semakin kencang.

Debuman pintu dari kamar atas berbarengan dengan Jessica yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak nyentrik satu itu," gumam Jessica sambil menatap heran ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Baekhyun bukannya mandi atau membersihkan diri, pria manis itu justru malah asyik berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia membuka timeline social medianya, kembali ke layar depan, membuka social media lagi, kemudian kembali ke layar depan lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya dia bosan sendiri. Dengan frustasi, Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke ujung ranjang. Lalu memejamkan mata. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kusut.

Baekhyun sadar betul bersikap uring-uringan seperti ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah atau membuat Chanyeol sadar akan perasaannya. Dia, tanpa sadar, malah membuat segalanya semakin rumit. Menabur garam pada makanan yang sudah sangat asin, menyiram bensin pada sesuatu yang sudah terbakar.

Ketika Baekhyun masih asyik melamun, terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu. Memecah keheningan yang sangat jarang terjadi di kamar Baekhyun yang biasanya akan sangat berisik. Entah dengan omelannya ketika menghadapi tugas yang terlalu banyak, nyanyiannya yang sengaja ia buat secempreng mungkin, atau... keributan lain yang ia dan Chanyeol ciptakan ketika pemuda itu datang berkunjung.

Saat sedang masih asyik melamun, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu kamar Baekhyun diketuk.

"Baek, ini noona. Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Jessica setelah ketukannya. Tentu saja membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Jessica terdengar tiba-tiba dari luar kamarnya.

"Ya, masuk saja," Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Lebih memilih untuk duduk bersila di ranjang ketika Jessica masuk ke kamarnya.

Wanita berambut honey tea itu tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Ia mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan dua tali di kedua bahunya. Ia nampak cantik dan anggun, dan memang selalu begitu. Jessica dan Baekhyun, meski memiliki gender yang berbeda, mereka selalu membuat orang-orang berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih cantik dan menggemaskan di antara mereka. Meski sebenarnya, dua orang itu memiliki pesona yang berbeda. Jessica yang anggun dan Baekhyun yang pecicilan . Jessica yang selalu nampak setenang air laut dan Baekhyun yang tak bisa diam seperti gasing bertenaga surya. Jessica yang bisa membuatmu nyaman dan Baekhyun yang bisa membuatmu berdebar-debar.

Meski begitu, keduanya selalu nampak akur. Salah satunya adalah karena Jessica tidak suka membesarkan masalah yang tak perlu. Wanita itu lebih suka mengalah dari adiknya yang memang sangat kompetitive. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak setega itu berkelahi dengan kakaknya yang sangat ia kagumi dan sayangi.

Perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut kurang lebih 6 tahun, praktis membuat Baekhyun lebih sering meminta bantuan Jessica dalam hampir segala urusan. Mulai dari fakultas mana yang akan ia pilih kelak ketika lulus SMA sampai baju apa yang harus ia pakai ketika dirinya diajak pergi.

Dan sayangnya, hanya Jessica juga yang bisa Baekhyun percaya untuk menangani masalah percintaan pemuda manis itu. Kakaknya itu bekerja di bidang sastra. Editor sekaligus penulis di salah satu penerbitan terkenal di Seoul. Tentu saja orang yang berkecimpung di dunia sastra dimana pekerjaan mereka salah satunya adalah mempelajari perasaan manusia dan menuliskannya di atas kertas, akan lebih mengerti tentang perasaan alamiah manusia.

Baekhyun hanya berharap kakaknya tidak menolak dirinya ketika ia selesai bercerita nanti.

Jessica kemudian mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun. Lebat dan halus, membuat wanita itu hobi sekali memainkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan potongan rambut Baekhyun yang tak pernah anak itu biarkan cepak atau terlalu pendek, membuat adiknya itu berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dan menggemaskan. Tidak seperti _pretty boy_ lainnya yang akan terlihat lebih cantik ketika rambut mereka panjangnya sampai sebahu, justru Baekhyun sudah sangat mempesona dengan potongan pendek seperti ini. Dan, Jessica benar-benar mengagumi paras adiknya itu.

"Ceritalah. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benakmu," tukas Jessica lembut.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tuh, kan, ketahuan.

"Noona mengerikan," sahut Baekhyun jengkel. "Bagaiman noona bisa tahu segala sesuatu tentangku bahkan ketika aku sudah menyembunyikannya?"

Perkataan sinis Baekhyun dijawab Jessica dengan tawa kecil. Wanita itu tak marah, memang sudah tabiat Baekhyun ketika sedang tertangkap basah.

"Kau tahu, sudah menjadi hukum alam, Baekhyun-ah. Semakin kau menunjukkan sandiwaramu untuk menyembinyikan kebenaran, semakin terlihat pula jeleknya sandiwaramu. Semakin kau menjauh, justru semakin mendekat. Semakin kau menolak, malah akan membuat semakin menyatu." Jawaban Jessica membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Mampus saja kau, Byun Baekhyun. Kata-kata Jessica adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ia mampu sela. Apalagi jika kakaknya itu sudah berucap dengan pilihan kata yang akan mampu membungkan siapa saja.

"Kau tahu magnet? Magnet bisa bersatu, menempel, karena kedua medannya yang sebenarnya saling menjauh." Jessica memperagakan cara kerja magnet dengan jari tengah dan jari manisnya. Membuat kedua jari itu saling menjauh satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya menyatu.

"Apa yang noona bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi mengernyit tidak suka.

Jessica menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menelisik yang jahil, "Dan, kau sendiri, apa yang kau bicarakan, Baekhyun?" Jessica lantas menatap Bekhyun dalam, raut wajahnya serius namun secara mengejutkan sama sekali tidak mengintimidasi Baekhyun. " _Come on, tell me_. _You have nothing to fear about_."

Baekhyun balas menatap kakaknya itu. Sebenarnya sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kakaknya akan bijaksana dalam menghadapi permasalahan peliknya yang ia tahu, tak akan mampu ia tanggung sendiri. Cepat atau lambat, Baekhyun pasti akan berteriak, menangis, karena terlalu bingung dengan luapan emosi bercampur dengan hormon remajanya yang tidak terkontrol.

Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali, kegiatan respirasi yang kali ini terasa sangat berat bagi Baekhyun, akhirnya ia mampu melontarkan seuntai kalimat pertanyaan dari sekian banyak yang berselewaran di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa yang... noona pikirkan tentang... hubungan sesama jenis?"

Jessica nampak terkejut tentu saja. Jelas tidak menyangka pertanyaan macam itu yang akan Baekhyun lontarkan sebagai pembuka. Namun, wanita itu cepat-cepat kembali memasang wajah tenang, lalu berdehem, menjernihkan suara untuk meenjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Aku bekerja di bidang sastra, yang seperti kau ketahui, merupakan cabang seni. Dan, di dalam seni, manusia sama sekali tidak memiliki batasan dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Manusia memiliki kendali akan bagaimana dia mencintai, siapa yang ia cintai, atau apa yang ia cintai. Ada campur tangan Tuhan tentu saja. Tapi, Tuhan telah memberikan manusia akal dan perasaan, dan Tuhan akan melihat apa yang akan manusia lakukan dengan pemberiannya itu. Tuhan juga telah memberikan kita banyak pilihan. Lalu, Tuhan, akan memberikan konsekuensi dari kuasa manusia dan pilihannya itu atas hidupnya, di akhir."

Baekhyun terdiam. Bingung hendak menjawab apa sekaligus tahu bahwa Jessica belum selesai berbicara.

Jessica lantas melanjutkan, "Jadi, aku tidak menentang hubungan sesama jenis. Bagiku yang tidak alim dan religius ini, Baek, selama manusia tidak saling menghancurkan satu sama lain dan menyebabkan lebih banyak kerusakan di bumi, kurasa hal-hal seperti itu tak patut untuk ditentang. Entah konsekuensi apa yang akan Tuhan berikan nantinya, manusia tak punya hak untuk menerka-nerka atau mengira-ngira. Orang-orang Sastra beranggapan bahwa selain apa yang dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang, maka hal itu bukan bagian dari kuasa manusia lagi."

"Selain apa yang dapat dilihat oleh mata, maksud noona seperti... surga dan neraka?"

"Tepat sekali, Baekhyun. Karena setelah dunia, setelah segala sesuatu yang dapat kita lihat, mampukah kita menerapkan kuasa kita pada dimensi lain, pada jagat raya lain, pada dunia yang lain? Tidak, Baekhyun-ah."

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan? Cinta, misalnya? Mampukah kita menerapkan kuasa manusia seperti yang noona bilang ketika kita ingin cinta itu untuk hilang?"

Jessica tersenyum alih-alih langsung menjawab.

"Apakah perasaan itu dapat dilihat, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu memberikan respon apa-apa selain kebisuan.

"Sudah kubilang, Baekhyun-ah. Manusia memang memiliki atas apa yang ia cintai, lebih tepatnya, _atas apa yang ia ingin cintai_. Tapi, tetap saja ada campur tangan Tuhan, akan selalu ada campur tangan Tuhan. Perlu satu hal yang kau tahu pasti. Tidak ada cinta yang salah di muka bumi ini. Semua orang mempunyai alasan dibalik setiap perasaan cinta yang dirasanya terhadap sesuatu. Contohnya saja, kita, Baekhyun-ah. Aku suka berkebun dan kau sangat suka main game. Ketika aku seusiamu dulu, ibu selalu menyibukkanku dengan berkebun. Lagipula, dulu itu, akan aneh jika anak perempuan bermain game. Dan, apakah aku berhak mengatakan bahwa kecintaanmu bermain game itu adalah sesuatu yang salah, hanya karena aku tidak pernah memainkannya, hanya karena itu hal yang baru dan asing bagiku? Tentu saja tidak. Kau paham maksudku, Baek? Sesuatu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah hanya karena kau tidak paham dengan sesuatu itu."

Adakah sanggahan atau ketidaksetujuan yang sanggup bahkan untuk Baekhyun pikirkan untuk kata-kata Jessica tadi?

"Kau tahu, kau tidak harus setuju dengan semua perkataanku," tukas Jessica, mengartikan keterdiaman Baekhyun sebagai kebingungan dan tanda hendak berontak.

"Tidak! Ah, maaf-maksudku- _oh god_ ," Baekhyun merebahkan tubunya ke kasur dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya. Dirinya kelelahan. Semua informasi ini, semua kata-kata yang mengacaukan pertahannya, semua kenangan-kenangan kuat yang membenarkan ucapan Jessica.

"Ak-aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir, noona," Sahut Baekhyun akhirnya dengan susah payah.

Jessica menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, meski gerakannya itu tak dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun karena pemuda itu masih memejamkan matanya sambil menaruh satu lengannya di depan sepasang indera penglihatannya itu.

"Aku akan selalu siap jika kau perlu bantuan, Baek. Selamat malam."

"Terimakasih, noona. Dan, selamat malam juga."

Dan, debuman pintu kamarnya yang Jessica tutup, membuat Baekhyun semakin tenggelam kedalam pikirannya.

Tidak banyak dari hasil pemikiran Baekhyun sendiri yang mampu membawanya keluar dari masalah ini. Semua berujung pada pemecahan masalah yang sama; Dirinya harus menyatakan perasaannnya yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol. Atau jika tidak, entah sampai kapan ia harus bertarung dengan akal dan batinnya sendiri.

Tahu bahwa berdiam diri dan memusingkan hal tersebut tak akan membantu, Baekyun lantas memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Dirinya perlu sedikit relaksasi dan mandi air panas terdengar sangat menyenangkan sekarang. Semoga setidaknya mampu melemaskan otot-otot tubuhya yang kaku dan membangun kembali kewarasannya yang sepertinya telah direnggut oleh Sang Cinta dan Baekhyun tak tahu kapan akan dikembalikan.

Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama untuk mandi jika ada masalah yang mengganggu benaknya. Setelah melakukan hal-hal untuk membersihkan diri, Baekhyun selebihnya hanya terdiam di bawah pancuran air. Melamun, berpikir, menimang-nimang. Dan, terkadang mengumpat ketika lagi-lagi otaknya menyarankan ide-ide gila yang sebenarnya hanya hal-hal yang takut Baekhyun lakukan namun sebenarnnya harus ia lakukan.

Anak yang malang. Baru pertama kali jatuh cinta sudah tidak mujur begini nasibnya.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan menyudahi acara mandinya ketika mendapati daging di jari-jemarinya mulai mengerut jelek. Baekhyun tidak suka melihatnya. Jadi, ia melingkarkan handuk ke sekeliling pinggangnya dan melenggang keluar.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakainnya yang berwarna biru tua. Namun, ketika ia sudah sedekat ini untuk membuka pintu lemari itu, sesuatu menghentikan pergerakannya. Sebuah cermin yang kini memantulkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun melihat disana, di cermin besar itu, refleksi dirinya. Basah, kemerahan, mungil, terlihat polos dan kekanakan.

Baekhyun lantas mendekati cermin itu dan berhenti sangat dekat di depan cermin itu. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Lelaki itu, lelaki di cermin itu. Akankah Chanyeol menyukai lelaki itu?

Tanpa kesadaran yang penuh, Baekhyun menempatkan salah satu tangannya di sisi kiri wajahnya yang tanpa cela. Mengelusnya perlahan, memastikan bahwa wajahnya memang tak ada kekurangan. Akankah Chanyeol menyukai pipi ini? Apakah Chanyeol akan menyukai mata ini? Apakah Chanyeol menyukai hidung ini? Akankah Chanyeol menyukai bibir ini?

Tangan Baekhyun yang awalnya berada di pipinya, ia bawa semakin turun ke bawah dengan kepasrahan yang bergejolak.

Apakah Chanyeol pikir lehernya menarik? Apa dada ini mampu membuat Chanyeol berdebar juga? Apakah perut ini, pinggang ini, paha ini, semua ini,

akan Chanyeol sukai juga?

Ini semua nyaris membuat Baekhyun kehilangan moralitas dan rasionalitasnya. Sebelum Chanyeol merima ini semua, pemuda tampan itu tentu harus menerima terlebih dahulu perasaan cinta yang Baekhyun tawarkan, bukan? Baekhyun reflek menggigit bibirnya kencang, terkejut degan pemikirannya sendiri. Juga reflek akan semua gejolak emosi yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya hilang kendali dan meluluh lantakkan pertahannya.

Ini benar-benar gila, pikir Baekhyun. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan suara tawa getir yang sarat akan kecemasan dan kebingungan.

Baekhyun lantas dengan cepat menjauhi cermin itu dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk jangan pernah berdekatan dengan benda itu dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau seperti sekarang. Ia lalu membuka lemari pakaian yang memang terletak tepat di sebeleh cermin tersebut dan mencari-cari setelan kesukaannya. Dan, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sehelai kaus putih polos dan sepotong celana pendek berwarna hitam. Dengan suasana hati yang anehnya lumayan membaik setelah melihat setelan simple favoritenya itu, Baekhyun lantas memutuskan untuk menyewa dvd. Kebetulan Jessica sedang tidak sibuk dan ini adalah Jumat malam. Baekhyun berusaha optimis untuk malam ini. Untuk malam ini saja.

Tempat penyewaan dvd langganannya terletak tak jauh dari rumah. Itu karena komplek perumahan dimana Baekhyun tinggal memang berada di sekitar pusat kota. Jadi, untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan atau butuhkan, tempat-tempat itu tak terlalu memakan banyak usaha untuk dijangkau.

Setelah memakai hoodie supremenya yang berwarna merah, ia pun melangkah ke luar kamar. Sesampainya dibawah, di ruang tamu, ia melihat Jessica nampak asyik menonton serial tv di salah satu channel luar negeri. Baekhyun lalu mendekati noonanya itu, berniat meminta izin sebelum pergi.

"Noona."

Jessica sentak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Eo, Baekhyun-ah. Mau pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku ingin ke tempat penyewaan dvd di perempatan sana. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

Jessica terdiam sambil menerawang ke arah tv. Hingga sesaat kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lagi dengan riang seraya berseru, "Belikan aku sekeranjang ayam goreng dan hamburger!"

Noona edan. Baekhyun tentu saja melotot mendengar permintaan Jessica.

"Noona! Yang benar saja! Aku hanya membawa uang bahkan tak lebih dari 18 ribu! Harge sewa sebuah dvd itu 11 ribu, itupun kalau tidak naik. Dan harga sepotong ayam goreng saja 8 ribu. Itu juga kalau harga ayam di pasaran masih normal," cerocos Baekhyun. Mendadak terdengar seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang menangisi naiknya harga barang-barang.

Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar omelan adiknya yang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan itu. Sebaik dan sesabar apapun Chaeyoung, ada kalanya dirinya juga merasa Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan akan segala sesuatu hal. Seperti sekarang ini. Setelah memutar bola matanya malas, tanpa disangka, Jessica mengeluarkan selembar seratus ribu dari kantung gaun tidurnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun. Yang diterima Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Sekarang sudah cukup, kan? Belilah hamburger untukmu juga dan minuman ringan. Aku jadi ingin menonton film bersamamu. Terserahmu saja mau film apa. Kalau ada sisa, ambil saja."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersorak setelah manyun untuk beberapa saat. Tarik kata-kata Baekhyun yang tadi mengatai Jessica edan. Kakaknya ini jelas jelmaan ibu peri yang diturunkan tuhan untuk mencerahkan hidupnya yang lumayan suram.

"Ayeey, Captain!" seru Baekhyun semangat. Saking semangatnya sampai helaian rambut hitam tebalnya nampak memantul-mantul. Membuat Jessica sebenarnya gemas sendiri. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar, melenggang keluar rumah.

Ahh, makanan memang selalu ampuh untuk mengobati hati yang sedang galau, ya?

.

.

.

Jalanan komplek perumahan milik Baekhyun di malam hari selalu Baekhyun sukai. Kesunyian yang menenangkan dan tidak menakutkan. Angin malam dingin yang sejuk dan bukan jenis yang akan membuatmu mengiggil. Biasanya, jika kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya yang melelahkan terpaksa membuatnya pulang larut malam, suasana jalanan komplek perumahannya selalu mampu menjernihkan pikirannya yang suntuk. Apalagi jika berjalan kaki seperti ini. Rasanya setiap detik benar-benar terasa indah.

Tak terasa, toko tempat penyewaan dvd itu sudah bisa mata Baekhyun tangkap. Dari kejauhan, bisa Baekhyun lihat tempat itu malam ini nampak lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Yeah, siapa yang tidak suka melewatkan Jumat malam dengan menonton film-film yang bagus bersama-sama atau sendirian? Apalagi malam ini cuacanya lumayan bagus. _What a great friday night_.

Ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke toko, orang yang pertama kali matanya tangkap adalah Sehunn, penjaga tempat penyewaan dvd yang lumayan akrab dengannya. Karena dari sebagian besar kunjungannya kemari, hari-hari itu adalah dimana giliran Sehun jaga. Sehun akan jaga di hari Jumat sampai dengan Minggu. Di hari-hari lain, ia akan menemui gadis berwajah jutek namun ramah bernama Jennie atau lelaki tampan lainnya bernama Xiumin.

Satu lagi yang membuat Baekhyun tak gampang lupa dengan Sehun adalah, karena demi Tuhan, anak itu benar-benar tampan dengan warna rambut yang digantinya setiap minggu. Atau bahkan dalam hitungan hari. Malam ini contohnya. Ia tampil dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan poni yang dinaikkan ke atas. Ini adalah warna rambut paling normal yang pernah Sehun pakai selain pirang dan coklat. Baekhyun ingat sekali minggu lalu ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat kepala Sehun bagai padang rumput makanan sapi karena rambutnya yang ia cat hijau.

Dan, setelan yang dipakai anak itu malam ini juga sangat menyegarkan sekaligus menambah kadar ketampanannya. Jaket denim yang tak ia kancing sampai habis dan celana jeans berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Anak itu tidak memakai dalam apa-apa dibalik jaketnya. Sepertinya itulah alasan kenapa malam ini toko ramai sekali dengan gadis-gadis dan beberapa pria cantik, hohoho.

"Oh, Baekhyun!" sapa pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu kelewat semangat ketika menyadari Baekhyun yang kini telah berjalan menuju meja kasir, tempat dimana memang ia harus selalu _stand by._

Baekhyun melemparkan senyum simpul terbaiknya untuk Sehun.

"Hai, Sehun. Lumayan ramai, ya, rupanya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menumpukkan tangannya di meja kasir, seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat penyewaan dvd itu.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Baek. Apalagi memang tahun ini banyak sekali rilis film-film baru. Anyway, kau ingin menyewa dvd apa?"

"Ada rekomendasi?" Baekhyun justru balik bertanya.

Sehun nampak menaikkan alisnya. Pemuda itu lantas menunduk ke bawah meja untuk mengetik-ngetik sesuatu komputernya.

"Eumm, Well, ada beberapa film yang baru rilis dan ratingnya bagus. Fantastic Beast and Where to find them, jika kau suka film fantasy dan penggemar Harry Potter. Atau, film gay yang mengangkat kisah nyata Allan Ginsberg berjudul Kill Your Darlings dan Me Before You," sahut Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terfokus ke layar komputer lalu beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Kill Your Darlings itu, apa ceritanya?"

"Perjuangan-tidak-emm, bagaimana menyebutnya, ya? Intinya tentang Allan dan teman-temannya yang berusaha merubah ideologi dan paham sastrawan pada masa itu. Latar tempatnya di New Jersey tahun 1943. Aku sudah menonton filmnya dan ku beri rating 3.8 dari 5 bintang," Sehun menutup penjelasannya dengan kerlingan.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, " _I'll take that then_."

Sehun mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu dengan secepat kilat berlari ke arah rak-rak dvd dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak dvd di tangannya. Setelah mencatat nama lengkap Baekhyun, tanggal peminjaman, batas waktu pengembalian, dan judul film di buku, Sehun menyerahkan kotak dvd itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, bukan, kapan harus mengembalikannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menerima kotak dvd itu.

" _Ok, then_. Semoga malammu menyenangkan, Baekhyun-ah," ucap Sehun tulus.

"Kau juga, Hun."

Setelah keluar dari tempat penyewaan dvd, Baekhyun segera berbelok ke kanan, menuju ke kedai makanan cepat saji langganannya dan Jessica yang terletak di jalan masuk komplek.

Di jalan menuju kedai, Baekhyun membolak-balikkan kotak dvd itu. Berusaha menilai dari covernya seberapa menarik sebenarnya cerita film ini. Baekhyun sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa dua aktor favoritnya lah yang menjadi pemain utama di film ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si terkenal Daniel Redcliffe dan si tampan Dane Deehan. Baekhyun selalu suka wajah aktor-aktor Barat, terutama mereka yang bermata biru atau abu-abu. Benar-benar memanjakkan mata, pikirnya.

Ilustrasi untuk cover filmnya sederhana saja sebenarnya. Foto Dane Deehan yang menoleh ke arah kiri dan Daniel Redcliffe yang menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dari Dane sentuhan efek Sephia dan style pria Amerika tahun 90-an yang benar-benar cocok untuk mereka berdua, membuat covernya nampak misterius sekaligus memikat. Ditambah dengan ulasan dari Harper's Bazaar yang mengatakan bahwa film ini adalah sebuah film yang wajib ditonton di tahun ini, semakin membuat rasa penasaran Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Beralih ke bagian belakang kotak dvd, Baekhyun langsung terpaku pada potongan-potongan film yang dilampirkan. Ada Dane Deehan yang tertidur di jalanan dengan paha Daniel Redcliffe sebagai bantalan, lalu foto lain dimana Daniel Redcliffe nampak sedang memakai masker dari besi atau semacamnya sambil menggenggam tangan Dane Deehan erat, dan masih banyak lagi foto-foto yang lain. Kira-kira ada 10 foto. Dan dibawah foto-foto tadi, terdapat sinopsis singkat film ini.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya puas setelah membaca sinopsisnya. Ia yakin, Jessica juga akan suka dengan film ini. Siapa tahu juga, film ini dapat membantu kakaknya yang beberapa hari yang lalu curhat padanya kalau proyek novelnya terpaksa ia hentikan untuk sementara waktu karena tiba-tiba saja ia kehabisan inspirasi. Salah satu alasan kenapa Jessica bisa bersantai di rumah malam ini.

Tanpa terasa, Baekhyun telah sampai di kedai makanan cepat saji tujuannya. Ia segera masuk dan berjalan ke arah kasir yang sekaligus menjadi tempat untuk memesan pesanan. Baekhyun lalu menyebutkan pesanannya segera setelah pegawai kasir tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Setelah itu, pemuda manis itu lantas duduk di salah satu kursi kosong untuk menunggu pesanannya.

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil ponselnya, kebiasannya-atau kebiasaan hampir setiap orang-ketika sedang menunggu. Baekhyun lalu mengklik ikon instagram di layar ponselnya dan seketika postingan pertama yang muncul di timelinenya sukses membuat matanya nyaris keluar.

Itu adalah postingan dari akun instagram Chanyeol. Baru lima menit yang lalu diunggah. Postingan yang nampak bebas skandal memang, tapi sukses membuat hati Baekhyun serasa dicubit.

Foto yang diunggah Chanyeol adalah foto Chanyeol dan dirinya yang dipotret dari belakang. Diambil kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun bahkan ingat kalau waktu itu yang memotret mereka adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Yoora. Chanyeol memakai mantel berwarna hitam dan Baekhyun yang memakai sweater berwarna sama. Di tengah salju yang turun lumaya deras, potret tubuh bagian belakang mereka nampak sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun juga ingat kalau waktu itu Yoora bahkan menjerit karena Baekhyun nampak sangat mungil dan lembut di sebelah Chanyeol yang bagai raksasa. Apalagi waktu itu rambut Baekhyun masih berwarna coklat tua, semakin mempertegas kemungilan Baekhyun di sebelah raksasa serba hitam, Chanyeol. Baekhyun merentangkan tangan kanannya dan Chanyeol meretangkan tangan kirinya. Salju hampir ada di sekujur tubuh mereka tapi waktu itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malah cekikikan di belakang Yoora.

Caption yang menyertai foto itupun juga sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali dilanda badai emosi.

" _When I close my eyes, I see you. When I open my eyes, I miss you_." Begitulah caption Chanyeol yang sialnya sukses membuat para pengikut dan teman-temannya memenuhi kolom komentar Chanyeol dengan godaan dan pertanyaan. Oooh, jangan salah, meski Chanyeol memang bukan seorang artis sungguhan, begitu-begitu Chanyeol adalah selebgram. Dia bahkan sering mengendorse barang-barang di instagramnya. Jelas pengikut dan penggemarnya banyak. Bahkan sempat Baekhyun baca, ada yang mengatakan bahwa sosok di sebelah Chanyeol adalah mantannya yang sampai saat ini masih Chanyeol cintai.

 _Konyol_ , batin Baekhyun perih.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol juga ikut menambahkan komentar. Melihat para pengikutnya yang nampak menggila dengan postingan sederhana ini nampaknya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

 **real_pcy** Apa-apaan kalian ini hahaha. Dia adalah salah satu orang terpenting di hidupku dan dia sedang jauh dariku. Aku merindukannya

 **real_pcy** Sangat. Jadi, tolong berhenti mengatakkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangnya, ya ^^

Dan, perlu teriakan nyaring dari pelayan kasir tadi untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya untuk mengambil pesannya yang sudah siap sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Setelah terburu meminta maaf dan mengambil pesanannya, dengan langkah seribu, Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Sedikit banyak tentu saja merasa malu. Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera mencari kontak Chanyeol di ponselnya dan menemukan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan. Dan, tak perlu menuggu lebih lama untuk Baekhyun mendengar bunyi grasak-grusuk lalu mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan hallo dengan agak terlalu bersemangat.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun! Astaga, puji Tuhan yang maha agung, maha pengasih lagi maha penyayang!"

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, tawa Baekhyun pecah begitu saja mendengar Chanyeol yang mendadak sangat hiperbolis begitu. Tanpa tahu bahwa di ujung sana, lawan bicaranya di telepon yang bertelinga lebar itu tersenyum senang sekaligus lega mendengar tawa bebas Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini telah jarang ia dengar.

"Astaga, Chanyeol, apa-apaan kau ini? Seperti melihat aku yang baru bangkit dari koma saja," Baekhyun akhirnya mampu bicara dengan bnar setelah ia mampu mengontrol tawanya

"Sikap sinismu padaku akhir-akhir ini sama mengkhawatirkannya bagiku dengan dirimu yang sempat koma dulu, Baek."

Dan, jawaban lirih Chanyeol, sukses membuat Baekhyun menghentikan cekikikannya sama sekali. Dirinya kembali dilanda emosi itu lagi. Meski tak ada rasa bingung di dalamnya, tetap saja seketika membuat Baekhyun terjebak dalam keheningan macam ini yang ia benci.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat di ujung sana.

" _Tell me_ ," pinta Chanyeol lemah. " _Please,_ Baek _, just tell me. Say anything_. Katakan apa saja yang tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada kebisuan dan ketidakpastian ini." Bisa Baekhyun dengar Chanyeol hampir mengerang di akhir kalimatnya. Gilanya, hal itu justru membuat sudut bibir Baekhyun teerangkat. Setidaknya Baekhyun tahu kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang hampir kehilangan kewarasannya disini.

"Aku rindu," Baekhyun memulai. Pemuda itu lantas menggigt bibirnya kuat, "Aku rindu kita, Chanyeol-ah."

"Ak-aku tidak mengerti, Baek."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Ini akan terdengar sangat homo dan berlebihan. Jadi siapkan kantung plastik. Jaga-jaga siapa tahu kau akan muntah setelah mendengarnya."

Baekhyun kemudian mendengar Chanyeol tertawa sebagai balasan. Tawa ketir dan kalut yang akhir-akhir ini juga selalu ia keluarkan.

"Kau tahu, semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Hana, aku merasa kau jauh sekali dari jangkauanku. Kau memang ada di sampingku, tapi aku tahu otak dan hatimu melanglang buana ke pacarmu dan gadis-gadis itu. Kau tak lagi mengajakku ke studiomu secara rutin dan malah membawa Hana sebagai gantinya. Apa suaranya lebih bagus dariku, Chanyeeol-ah? Apa permainan pianoku lebih jelek dibandingkan permainannya? Apa dia mampu membuatmu menciptakkan lirik-lirik yang lebih indah ketimbang saat bersamaku? Apa pundaknya lebih nyaman daripada pundakku? Apa dia memang lebih baik dariku dalam segala hal, Chanyeol?!"

Dannn, itulah dia. Meledak sudah. Bom yang sebenernya telah tersulut, yang Baekhyun biarkan menyakiti dirinya sendiri selama ini, kini ia biarkan meledak. Menyakiti orang lain selain dirinya.

Tanpa perlu Baekhyun lihat secara langsung pun, dirinya tahu bahwa Chanyeol membeku di ujung sana. Ini kali kedua dalam hari ini Chanyeol mendapat ledakkan emosi dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tentu saja tidak berharap Chanyeol akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sebagai respon.

"Ini bukan seperti aku terobsesi atau haus perhatianmu, Chanyeol-ah. Sama sekali bukan. Aku hanya... kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang paling lama bertahan denganku dan paling mengerti aku, setelah Chaeyoung noona, tentunya. Aku hanya takut aku akan kehilanganmu seperti aku juga kehilangan teman-teman semasa SMP ku yang lain."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke arah pulang. Sembari menghitung detik-detik yang Chanyeol habiskan untuk bungkam dan menghela nafas.

"Baek? Kau masih disana?"

Mau tak mau, suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengarannya, membuat Baekhyun gugup juga.

"Y-ya."

Dan untuk ke-45 kalinya, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi. Jangan bilang Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang berjuang melawan asma di seberang sana, batin Baekhyun.

"Aku-aku minta maaf, Baek. Aku-oh _god_ -kau bisa memakiku dengan makian paling kasar dan kejam sekarang dan aku akan dengan senang hati menerima amukanmu. Lagi. Ya Tuhan, aku merasa menjadi manusia paling tidak berperasaan di muka bumi ini."

Pria itu terdengar sangat frustasi. Dan, Baekhyun, sekali lagi berpuas diri dengan anehnya.

Sambil menahan euforia dalam dirinya, Baekhyun berdehem.

"Inginnya, sih, begitu. Sayang, kau sedang tidak ada di hadapanku sekarang. Kalau ada, kepalamu yang bodoh itu pasti sudah mendapat tendangan memutar andalanku."

Chanyeol, tanpa disangka malah terkekeh ringan. Yeah, siapa juga yang akan khawatir dengan ancaman yang menggunakan nada bicara bercanda seperti Baekhyun tadi.

"Yeah, aku akan menunggu tendanganmu itu besok, _lil' boy_."

Baekhyun mengeernyitkan dahinya, "Besok?"

" _So sorry_ sekali lagi, Baek. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hana. Dan, dia sudah mengijinkanku untuk mengundang siapapun ke rumahnya untuk meramaikan pesta ulang tahunnya. Kau... tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, kau tahu, aku ragu aku akan diterima disana, Chan."

"Aku berjanji akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi seperti anak baik!"

Suara tawa Baekhyun adalah hal yang dapat didengar setelahnya di sunyinya jalanan komplek perumahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar lucu ketika dia sedang dalam mode anak penurut. Well, meski dia memang anak yang penurut sebenarnya.

"Kau akan mendapat tendangan tambahan jika kau melanggar janjimu itu, Park!" kemudian Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Siap, Tuan Muda!"

"Kerja bagus, Prajurit!"

Setelahnya, suara tawa mereka berdua lah yang mengambil alih.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa lega dan senangnya aku sekarang. Bahkan, ketika aku bertengkar dengan Hana, aku tidak sekalut dan seemosional ini."

Oh Tuhan, bolehkah Baekhyun berharap sedikit saja untuk hatinya yang malang dan kisah cintanya yang absurd ini?

"Kau pikir aku akan termakan kata-kata manismu, huh?! Kau tetap akan kutendang besok!"

Tawa Chanyeol kembali memanjakkan indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

" _I didn't mean to sweet-talking you_ , Baek. Aku hanya berkata jujur, kok."

Yang mana hanya mampu Baekhyun jawab dengan gumaman rigan karena dirinya yang terlalu beerbunga-bunga. Memikirkan bahwa efek yang ditimbulkan Hana kepada Chanyeol, tidaklah sebesar efek yang Baekhyun timbulkan kepada pemuda tampan satu itu.

"Baek, kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Well, aku baru saja pulang dari membeli makanan dan menyewa dvd. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa?"

"Memikirkanmu."

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun reflek berteriak saking malunya dengan gombalan murahan dari Chanyeol.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Aish, kau ini," ucap Baekhyun pura-pura kesal. Yang hanya dijawab Chanyel dengan tawa cengengesan.

"Boleh aku mampir?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Aku sudah masuk ke pekarangan rumah, Park. Aku akan meminta ijin dulu kepada Jessica noo-

na," yang telah tertidur di ruang tamu. Masih dalam posisi duduk menghadap televisi.

"Baek? Ada apa?"

" _Just come over_ , Chanyeol-ah. Jessica noona sudah tertidur lelap. Kau lewat pintu garasi saja, ya."

" _Call_!" sahut Chanyeol semangat.

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon pun dimatikan. Baekhyun lalu masuk ke rumahnya dan sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan Jessica kapan saja.

Baekhyun lantas berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya, pemuda manis itu segera berlari kecil menuju ke pintu belakang yang terhubung dengan garasi untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Pujaan hatinya itu tidak memerlukan waktu lama soalnya untuk mencapai rumahnya.

Tepat saat Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu belakang, Baekhyun mendengar tiga kali ketukan diikuti sebuah bisikkan merdu setelahnya, "Baekhyun-ah?"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Baekhyun memutar kunci dan membuka gerendel. Melihat siapa yang berada dibalik pintu yang telah ia buka, membuat senyuman manis dan hangat Baekhyun yang lama tak muncul, kini merekah dengan cantiknya.

Chanyeol secara mengejutkan, langsung masuk lalu menubruk pria yang lebih mungil. Dipeluknya erat tapi tetap memastikkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak merasa sesak. Pelukan Chanyeol benar-benar nyaman. Menenangkan sekaligus membuai. Badannya yang bisa melingkupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, suhu tubuhnya yang selalu beberapa derajat lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, adalah beberapa alasan dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa pelukan Chanyeol adalah pelukan favoritnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyun-ah," dendang Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Terdengar sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Centil," ejek Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Dirinya pasti nampak tenggalam dalam pelukan tubuh raksasa Chanyeol sekarang. Ditambah lagi pemuda kelahiran November itu memakai hoodie kebesaran, membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti diselimuti Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat," ucap Chanyeol entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Yeah, aku juga. Senang kau ada disini sekarang tanpa Hana dan gadis-gadis itu."

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol sebagai gantinya mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan mengusak-usak hidungnya di antara helaian rambut Baekhyun seperti seekor _puppy_ besar yang manja. Hingga membuat Baekhyun geli dan melepas diri dari pelukan Chanyeol sambil terkikik senang. Tapi, dengan cepat, Baekhyun segera meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membawa pemuda itu ke kamarnya.

Ketika mereka melewati ruang tamu, Baekhyun baru ingat tentang Jessica yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa. Dasar Baekhyun. Gebetan datang, kakak sendiri langsung dilupakan.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Baekhyun pelan sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata besarnya yang benar-benar indah. Diameternya nampak membesar dikarenakan penasaran. Oh Chanyeol, tolong hentikan semua itu sebelum kau membunuh seorang perjaka manis di sebelahmu ini yang tidak tahan dengan raut wajahmu yang kelewat tampan dan menggemaskan itu.

"Bi-bisa kau gendong Jessica noona ke kamarnya? We-well, dia sudah empat hari ini tidak tidur karena lembur di -mana mungkin kali ini aku membiarkan dia tidur di sofa kecil begini." Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menjawab meski dia sepertinya harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya untuk pulih dari serangan pesona Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Ahh, pantas saja Jessica noona nampak agak lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ku ingat."

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua dengan lembut. Lalu berjalan sepelan mungkin ke arah sofa dimana Jessica masih tertidur pulas. Dan, tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Chanyeol berhasil membawa kakak perempuan Baekhyun itu di kedua tangannya. Melihat Chanyeol nampak biasa-biasa saja menggendong Jessica, sedangkan dulu punggung Baekhyun bahkan memar saat tertimpa kaki kakaknya itu ketika dia jatuh, seakan semakin menegaskan perbedaan fisik keduanya, dan seakan semakin memperlihatkan betapa sempurnanya sosok Park Chanyeol ini.

Setelah itu, mereka bersama-sama naik ke lantai atas.

"Wow, apakah noonaku memang seringan itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih terkagum-kagum dengan bagaimana entengnya Chanyeol membawa Jessica di gendongannya bahkan sambil menaiki anak tangga.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Well, ketika mengajari seseeorang lelaki cerewet bermain ski dulu, aku sempat jadi babu dadakan dia. Menggendok lelaki montok itu kemana-mana karena kakinya terkilir sewaktu belajar bermain ski. Menggendong Jessica noona yang lebih ringan di rumah, jelas bukan masalah besar."

Baekhyun mendelik setajam yang dia bisa kepada Chanyeol, sadar betul lelaki mana yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Ya! Itu, kan, kau juga yang memaksaku untuk bermain ski," sungut Baekhyun dengan bibir yang maju beberapa mili. "Lagipula, mendengar pengalamanmu dan Kasper bermain ski sambil menyaksikan betapa indahnya matahari terbit atau ditengah langit malam yang cantik, benar-benar membuatku iri dan penasaran setengah mati."

"Aku tidak bilang aku keberatan menggendongmu, Baek," Chanyeol berujar sambil masuk ke kamar Chaeyoung yang pintunya telah dibukakan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam di ambang pintu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol kemudian menaruh Jessica di atas tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan wanita itu. Setelah memastikan tak ada tanda-tanda tidur wanita itu terusik, pemuda itu lalu menyelimuti kakak sahabatnya itu sampai ke leher. Chanyeol lantas menyalakan lampu tidur dan bergumam selamat malam, lalu berjalan keluar.

Setelah pintu kamar Jessica ditutup, tanpa disangka, Chanyeol meraup Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya seperti ia membawa Chaeyoung tadi. Tentu saja itu sontak membuat Baekhyun menjerit tertahan.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bisik Baekhyun dengan suara yang lumayan nyaring.

"Menggendongmu tentu saja, apa lagi? Rasanya nyaman memeluk tubuhmu yang entah kenapa selalu dingin ini. Tubuhku terlalu panas dan aku jadi kegerahan sendiri," Chanyeol merengut lucu di akhir kalimatnya. Lalu dengan santai berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun yang letaknya sudah ia hapal betul di luar kepala.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dan memerah bagai habis ditampar di balik juntaian poni rambut dan tudung hoodienya.

.

.

.

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, jika saja ia tidak jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan pergi ke Amerika dan melamar Dane Deehan. Lelaki itu benar-benar tampan dan tinggi dan senyumnya benar-benar menawan dan mata birunya benar-benar indah dan bibir merahnya yang terlihat sangat sensual bahkan ketika ia diam sekalipun dan-tunggu. Itu terdengar seperti seseorang. Iya kan?

Baekhyun lantas menoleh diam-diam ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terfokus ke film Kill Your Darlings yang ditampilkan di televisi di kamar Baekhyun. Dahinya terkadang mengerut ketika suatu adegan atau dialog yang membuatnya bingung atau sesekali dia akan tersenyum miring ketika ada adegan konyol yang dilakoni oleh para aktor.

Chanyeol tinggi, itu sudah jelas. Baekhyun bahkan pada awalnya merasa tak percaya diri ketika bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol karena dia nampak seperti seekor anak anjing yang berdiri di sebelah seekor jerapah. Memang perbedaan tinggi mereka sebenarnya tidaklah seekstrim itu. Tapi, tetap saja dulu rasanya sangat memalukan ketika di hadapan para gadis, Baekhyun harus mendongak sedemikian rupa untuk bisa menatap Chanyeol ketika berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Dulu, perbedaan tinggi badan mereka menjadi masalah yang lumayan besar bagi Baekhyun. Dulu, sebelum Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol. Dulu sebelum Yoora mengatakkan bahwa tinggi badan mereka berdua membuat mereka nampak sangat serasi selayaknya sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol tampan. Orang bodoh mana yang beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol tidak tampan? Sekali lihat pun, orang pasti akan mengira Chanyeol adalah seorang idol atau semacamnya karena parasnya yang teramat menawan. Baekhyun bahkan sempat beberapa kali membujuk Chanyeol untuk ikut audisi agensi pencarian bakat. Apalagi ditambah dengan suara bassnya yang enak didengar dan kepiawaiannya bermain berbagai macam alat musik. Chanyeol tentu akan dengan mudah lolos audisi. Tapi, bujukkan Baekhyun selalu pemuda itu tolak dengan halus. Dia berkata bahwa kehidupan selebritis Korea terlalu keras. Dan, Baekhyun tidak pernah mencoba membuat Chanyeol ikut audisi lagi semenjak itu.

Senyum Chanyeol juga adalah salah satu daya pikat terbesar pemuda itu. Bagaimana senyumnya bisa membuatnya nampak semakin tampan atau menggemaskan, ketika ia tersenyum sedemikian rupa sampai membuat lesung pipitnya di pipi sebelah kiri muncul. Atau bagaimana terkadang senyum miringnya mampu membuat anak-anak gadis dan guru-guru wanita di sekolah mereka menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Jangankan para gadis, Baekhyun bahkan sempat beberapa kali mengabadikan senyuman Chanyeol lewat kamera ponselnya.

Mata Chanyeol memang tidak berwarna biru atau hijau seperti mata para aktor favorit Baekhyun, tapi, mata Chanyeol adalah penjara tak kasat mata baginya. Bagaimana setiap kedipan, setiap peerubahan ukuran pupil matanya, setiap gerakkan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang mutiara hitam itu mampu membuatnya seakan lupa dengan dunia. Terperosok ke dalam keindahannya yang misterius, terjatuh ke dalam lubang gelap yang bercahaya.

Dan, bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin munafik dan berdusta dengan mengatakkan bahwa dia tidak pernah berkhayal bibir itu suatu saat nanti akan menyentuh bibirnya, bergerak bersamaan. Baekhyun juga selalu penasaran akan bagaimana rasa bibir Chanyeol. Siapa saja yang pernah beruntung merasakan bibir pemuda itu atau-

"—Baek? Baekhyun-ah?"

Lelaki mungil itu tersentak kaget. Seketika dengan gugup memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang tadi nampak terlalu condong ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Syukurlah sepertinya tak sadar penyebab Baekhyun tadi nampak linglung.

"Y-yeah, a-aku ba-baik saja."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya, "Syukurlah. Aku kira kau sakaw atau semacamnya."

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan galak kepada Chanyeol dengan penuh candaan. Lalu kemudian meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua lantas kembali memfokuskan diri kepada film. Chanyeol yang semakin larut ke dalam cerita dan Baekhyun yang kebingungan sendiri dengan alurnya karena melewatkan bagian-bagian penting karena tadi sempat sibuk memerhatikan Chanyeol.

Hingga kemudian, tanpa Baekhyun sangka, pria manis itu merasakan beban di bahu sebelah kanannya. Disusul dengan helaian-helaian rambut halus nan harum menggelitik sisi kanan wajahnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun kembali gugup.

Chanyeol malah semakin menelusupkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun, kemudian bernfas dengan berat disana. Menghantarkan sengatan listrik imajiner pada tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Please. Just for a moment_ , Baek."

Dengan agak ragu, Baekhyun kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Chanyeol. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas seorang Park Chanyeol yang akan ia kenali dimanapun. Tangannya pun ia bawa untuk memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol. Perlakuan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol semakin meringkuk di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Dan, begitulah ternyata bagaimana Jumat malam Baekhyun, ia habiskan.

.

.

.

"Apakah aku terlihat menarik?"

"Kau lebih dari menarik, Baek, astaga. Aku tidak tahu kau akan nampak semempesona ini dengan kalung chokerku!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan pujian Jessica pada penampilannya. Sambil sesekali menggaruk lehernya yang terasa gatal. Sepertinya kulitnya agak sensitif dengan material kalung choker dengan bentuk bulatan-bulatan yang dirangkai menjadi bentuk kalung yang kini melekat indah di leher jenjangnya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ulang tahun Hana dirayakan. Meski sebenarnya seratus persen enggan, Baekhyun tak ingin mengecewakkan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu pasti mengharapkan kehadirannya. Sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf karena sikapnya yang tidak mengenakkan kepada Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan, tentu saja, seperti biasa. Baekhyun akan kebingungan menentukan baju apa yang akan dia pakai untuk pergi ke pesta Hana karena seketika saja semua baju yang ia punya nampak jelek dan tidak pantas. Pada akhirnya, Jessicalah yang membantu Baekhyun memilihkan padu padan yang pas. Tak ketinggalan, wanita itu juga meminjamkan beberapa pakaian dan aksesoris miliknya yang tidak terlalu girly.

Baekhyun memakai t-shirt berwarna putih polos tanpa lengan dengan kerah berpotongan scoop neck, dimana potongan kerahnya lebar dan rendah sehingga dengan jelas memperlihatkan keindahan leher dan dada bagian atasnya. Jika ia tarik sedikit saja, maka kedua bahunya bahkan akan langsung terekspos. Jessica menambahkan parka berwarna dark khaki yang panjangnya sampai ke paha Baekhyun untuk melengkapi tampilan pada tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memakai celana denim pendek berwarna putih yang potongannya nampak seperti habis dirobek paksa. Meski sempat protes habis-habisan, tapi, nyatanya celana itu membuat sempurna penampilan Baekhyun. Ditambah sepatu kanvas berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam, _now, its all perfect._

Rambutnya yang berwaran hitam pun, telah Jessica ubah. Kini, rambut Baekhyun berwarna sandy blonde yang membuatnya terkesan nampak hangat sekaligus berani. Baekhyun bahkan takjub sendiri setelah Jessica selesai mempermaknya. Soal urusan penampilan, sepertinya tak perlu Baekhyun ragu lagi dengan kemampuan kakaknya itu.

"Tolong beritahu aku sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak tampak menggelikan," pinta Baekhyun entah untuk ke berapa kalinya setelah Jessica memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya sempurna dan tak ada satupun yang janggal.

"Kau," ucap Jessica sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Adalah lelaki manis paling mempesona yang hidup hari ini."

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya, "Yeah, seakan-akan yang telah mati lebih menawan daripada aku."

Jessica tak bisa apa-apa selain tertawa pada celetukkan judes adiknya itu. Karena Jessica tahu, itu hanya cara Baekhyun menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

" _Alright. Now, The 20 century's cinderella, is ready to blow up the party_."

.

.

.

Mencari rumah Hana tidaklah sesulit yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Ia hanya perlu keluar dari komplek perumahannya dan berbelok ke komplek perumahan sebelah. Baekhyun sebenarnya berharap rute rumah gadis itu terlalu rumit untuk ia pahami jadi dirinya punya alasan untuk tidak datang. Sial, nyatanya dirinya sebenarnya malah sering melewati rumah gadis itu jika ia pergi jalan-jalan pada sore hari.

Jadi, disinilah Baekhyun. Beberapa ratus meter lagi dari rumah pacar lelaki yang dicintainya. Baekhyun bukan benci pada Hana. Dirinya hanya merasa tidak nyaman saat gadis itu berada di sekitarnya. Ada aura yang Baekhyun benci dari gadis itu. Entahlah, mungkin itu karena dia pacar Chanyeol atau lainnya.

Baekhyun memarkir sepedanya sembarangan di halaman rumah Hana. Saat itu juga, pintu rumah bercat coklat itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Hana yang merangkul lengan Chanyeol erat. Gadis itu nampak terkejut. Berkebalikkan dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar, nampak luar biasa senang melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kau datang!" seru Hana dengan keceriaan yang benar-benar terlihat palsu, ketahuan sekali oleh Baekhyun gadis itu hanya pura-pura senang melihat kehadirannya.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Pacar Chanyeol adalah temanku juga, bukan?" sahut Baekhyun dengan senyuman miring dengan nada sinis yang sama sekali tak bisa Baekhyun kendalikan.

Hana lantas maju dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat. Berbarengan dengan Baekhyun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada gadis itu lewat bisikkan. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang anehnya terdengar tulus, lalu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdua.

"Hei," sapa Chanyeol. Ia nampak semakin tampan saja dari yang bisa Baekhyun ingat. Lelaki itu memakai sweater berwarna olive dan celana denim panjang yang warnanya nampak memudar. Poni rambutnya ia biarkan jatuh menutupi dahi. Dan, sepertinya, pemuda itu juga telah mengikalkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Aku suka rambut barumu," puji Baekhyun tulus.

"Aku juga suka rambut barumu," sahut Chanyeol. Seketika membuat Baekhyun sadar. Lalu tertawa sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambut barunya itu.

"Ayo, kita ke dalam," ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun lantas mengangguk dengan patuh dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya kemanapun pemuda itu inginkan.

.

.

.

 _As expected_ , pesta ulang tahun Hana nyatanya...

membosankan luar biasa. Baekhyun bahkan heran bagaimana dirinya bisa bertahan lebih dari lima menit di pesta yang tidak bermutu ini. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun kabur dan mengadu sekuat tenaga pada Jessica. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia teringat Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menepati janjinya untuk selalu mengekor kemanapun Bakhyun pergi. Meski sudah berapa kali Baekhyun bilang bahwa tidak apa ia ditinggal sendiri dan Chanyeol bisa bergabung bersama Hana dan teman-temannya, pemuda tinggi itu tetap saja ngotot mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi.

Tapi, sekarang, Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol di dapur karena tadi Baekhyun minta lelaki itu untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun duduk diatas _table top_ berwarna arctic sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Yeah, Baekhyun memang selalu lebih nakal dan berani dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Fakta aneh lain yang entah kenapa menjadi kunci langgengnya persahabatan mereka. Dibanding Chanyeol yang catatan perilaku buruknya bersih sama sekali, Baekhyun justru kebalikannya. Anak itu lumayan terkenal bukan hanya karena prestasinya di bidang Hapkido, tapi juga karena rajinnya ia keluar masuk ruang BP. Dalam seminggu, pasti ada beberapa kali, para murid akan melihat Chanyeol menunggu di depan ruang BP. Lebih tepatnya menunggu Baekhyun selesai diceramahi dan dijatuhi hukuman. Ketika Baekhyun menerima hukuman atas kenakalannya pun, Chanyeol akan membantu Baekhyun menyelesaikan hukumannya itu. Bahkan terkadang, Chanyeol akan mentraktir Baekhyun makan untuk menghibur pemuda manis itu. _See_ , bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak jatuh cinta dengan kebaikkan hati dan kepolosan lelaki tinggi itu?

Baekhyun nampak terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar seseorang telah mendekat pada dirinya dan tiba-tiba merebut rokok yang terapit di kedua belah bibirnya.

Itu Chanyeol rupanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu membuang rokok Baekhyun.

"Apa rokok ini lebih menarik dibanding pestanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan gelas minuman ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan ragu acara menjengkelkan dan membosankan ini bisa disebut sebagai pesta. _Party's supposed to be fun and stuffs_ ," sahut Baekhyun sebelum menenggak minuman yang disodorkan Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru.

" _God_ , Chanyeol. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan berpacaran dengan Hana dan menghadiri semua pesta-pestanya? Yang ini saja bahkan bisa membuatku trauma dan kapok menghadiri pesta-pestanya." Baekhyun bahkan tak berusaha menyembunyikan nada jijik dan jengkel dalam nada suaranya.

Chanyeol naik ke atas meja dan duduk sedekat mungkin dengan Baekhyun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu lelaki manis itu. Kebiasaan Chanyeol yang tak banyak orang ketahui. Karena sebenarnya bagi Chanyeol, tempat ternyaman baginya adalah di kasur dan di pundak Baekhyun.

"Menjadi pacar seorang Kim Hana memang selalu semelelahkan ini, Baekhyun-ah. Aku harus selalu memakai pakaian bermerk dan tampil modis agar, kata Hana, aku tidak tampak memalukan dan membuatnya bangga memperkenalkanku sebagai pacarnya. Ini benar-benar membuatku letih. Maksudku, ada saatnya aku suntuk sekali dengan hidupku dan segala tetek bengeknya dan saat itu aku bahkan tidak mau perduli apakah aku memakai bajuku secara terbalik atau tidak. Tapi, ketika menjadi pasangan Hana, aku bahkan tidak bisa memakai celana dalam diskonan yang aku beli bersamamu waktu itu! Karena dia bilang teman-temannya akan berkata bahwa aku ini adalah lelaki yang jorok dan dia adalah pacar yang kere. Yang benar saja. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi, Baek. Kau tahu aku...aku tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang tidak bisa menerima diriku apa adanya."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Bingung hendak menjawab apa dan kehabisan kata-kata dibuatnya.

"Ini sudah lama kutahan-tuhan, Baek. Sejak bulan ketiga aku pacaran dengannya. Setiap aku ingin cerita kepadamu, selalu ada saja kendalanya. Menyebalkan," sungut Chanyeol sebeum setelahnya meminum habis isi gelasnya dengan penuh emosi.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik helaian rambutnya yang nampak berkilau ditimpa cahaya mentari yang menerobos masuk lewat sela-sela ventilasi di dapur.

Menghiraukan Hana yang segera berlari setelah melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang nampak sangat terlalu intim untuk bersentuhan semesra itu di dapur, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada Baekhyun di dapur tadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke kamar Hana yang kedap suara, setelah mereka hampir saja terjungkang karena kaget mendengar tawa histeris yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari teman-teman Hana. Baekhyun setuju-setuju saja. Asal Chanyeol bersamanya, kemanapun tak akan jadi masalah.

Dan, disinilah mereka. Di kamar milik Hana yang terlampau luas untuk kamar yang pemiliknya hanya seorang gadis. _Yang cebol dan menjengkelkan_ , tambah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol memilih untuk tiduran di kasur sambil membaca-baca majalah fashion milik Hana yang berserakkan dimana-mana. Sedangkan Baekhyun lebih suka mengamati koleksi make up milik gadis itu. Siapa tahu ada produk yang cocok untuk Jessica. Ulang tahun kakaknya juga akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Hana memiliki koleksi make up yang sangat lengkap. Baekhyun sampai bingung sendiri melihatnya sakng banyaknya. Baekhyun sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti gadis macam Hana yang memiliki dua warna lipstick yang hampir sama Maksud Baekhyun, ayolah, itu tidak akan berdampak banyak, bukan? Atau, kenapa mereka memiliki berbagai bedak dengan warna kecoklatan tetapi mendambakan hasil riasan yang putih bersih.

Baekhyun dengan iseng mengangkat satu botol lip tint berwarna merah muda yang nampak tidak terlalu norak. Yang ketika Baekhyun buka, ternyata warna lip tintnya sama dengan warna botolnya.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya Baekhyun lumayan sering melihat warna lip tint ini. Bukan, bukan di video-video tutorial singkat make up di instagram. Sepertinya seseorang akhir-akhir ini lumayan sering memakai lip tint in—

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih asyik membaca majalah.

"Ya, Baek?" sahut Chanyeol seraya menurunkan majalahnya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau memakai lip tint ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat botol lip tint yang ia pegang.

Chanyeol tanpa disangka langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menatap Bakhyun dan botol lip tint itu secara bergantian. Sebelum kemudian, lelaki itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Ehehehe, ketahuan, ya. Ini disuruh Hana. Katanya akan terlihat aneh bibir seorang lelaki terlihat lebih merah daripada bibir seorang perempuan. Jadi, ya, dia selalu menutupi warna bibir asliku dengan lip tint atau apalah ini. Apa bibirku tidak enak dilihat, Baek?"

 _Bodoh, justru bibirmu itu adalah salah satu bibir paling menarik di dunia_ , batin Baekhyun gemas sekaligus jengkel.

"Gadis itu benar-benar," gumam Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun lantas mendudukkan Chanyeol ke pinggir ranjang. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tissue basah dan sebotol lip tint lain berwarna merah dengan sedikit nuansa oranye.

"Dia hanya iri karena gadis jelek itu tidak memiliki bibir sebagus punyamu, Chanyeol-ah. _Now_ ," Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyum iblis khasnya, " _Show everyone how nice your lips actually are_."

Baekhyun lalu menempatkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu mulai membersihkan lip tint merah muda yang menyembunyikan warna asli bibir Chanyeol yang merah merekah. Well, ini agak sulit karena sialnya lip tint ini sifatnya meresap di bibir.

Setelah berkutat menghapus lip tint itu, Baekhyun kemudian mengambil botol lip tint dan membuka tutupnya. _For being totally honest_ , Baekhyun agak sedikit terobsesi dengan warna merah yang ini. Ini benar-benar kelihatan bagus. Jessica pasti akan suka jika Baekhyun memberikan perias bibir dengan warna ini di hari ulang tahunnya nanti.

"Buka mulutmu sedikit, Yeol," perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurut. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan bibirnya.

 _Apapun yang dia inginkan_.

Gerakkan tangan Baekhyun memulas lip tint di bibir Chanyeol tiba-tiba melambat. Kuas lip tint itu bahkan sesekali nampak terdiam di atas permukaan bibir Chanyeol yang kini nampak memerah dengan sempurna.

Bibir yang selama ini selalu ia inginkan untuk ia cium, bibir yang selama ini ia damba-dambakan, kini tepat berada di depan matanya. Terbuka, sepertia siap menyambut dirinya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar meneguk air liurnya melihat bibir Chanyeol yang nampak bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karena tekstur lip tint yang agak lengket di bibirnya.

Baekhyun lantas memberanikan diri menatap ke mata Chanyeol. Mengejutkan karena Chanyeol justru sedang terfokus pada bibir Baekhyun. Hingga kemudian, Chanyeol balas menatap mata Baekhyun dan mereka kemudian terjebak dalam indera penglihatan satu sama lain.

Baekhyunlah yang pertama kali menyudahi kontak mata mereka. Ia segera menarik tangannya yang memegang kuas dari bibir Chanyeol sambil berusaha tersenyum santai. Yang nyatanya tidak bisa karena bayang-bayang bibir Chanyeol tak mau hilang dari benaknya.

Baekhyun dengan kikuk kemudian berdiri dan merapikan meja rias yang sempat ia acak-acak tadi.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Y-ya?" sahut Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ap-apa bibirku terlihat baik?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja! Kau ok, kok!" tukas Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih. Chanyeol yang terlalu bingung hendak bicara apa dan Baekhyun yang bahkan terlalu malu untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Hingga tiba-tiba, pintu kamar dibuka dan sosok Hana menyembul dari dalam. Gadis itu langsung menyerbu ke pelukan Chanyeol. Mengacuhkan kehadiran Baekhyun di kamar itu, seakan-akan Baekhyun tak ada disana.

" _Darling_ Chanyeol! _I've been looking for you, babe_ ," dan setelah itu Hana langsung menghujani wajah Chanyeol dengan ciuman.

Chanyeol tanpa disangka langsung melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Hana dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang masih keliahatan tenang berdiri di depan meja rias dengan cermin besar itu melihat adegan drama murahan yang keduanya lakoni.

"Chanyeol?" kata Hana heran. Merasa bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

" _Go back to your friends_ , Hana. _Please_."

"Chanyeol-ah," Hana hendak melangkah maju untuk mendekati Chanyeol, tapi, Baekhyun segera berdiri di depan Chanyeol, menjadi penghalang bagi Hana.

"Hei, jangan paksa dia. Jika dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau di pesat pacarnya sendiri, aku pikir, sebaiknya aku bawa Chanyeol pulang saja." Baekhyun berbicara pada gadis itu dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi dan air muka seangkuh mungkin. Berusaha agar gadis itu cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan berhenti membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

Hana terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya melengos dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan segera.

Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Lelaki itu lantas berbalik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada meja rias.

"Kau harus putus dengan gadis itu sekarang juga, Park Chanyeol!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya, Baek."

"Maka kau yang akan terus disakitinya! _Come on_ , Chanyeol. _This is for your own good_. Berhenti memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain jika kau ingin dirimu bahagia."

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah kasur dan membanting tubuhnya disana. Lelaki mungil itu lantas memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berantakan. Ia marah pada Hana, ia juga jengkel pada Chanyeol, tapi, lebih dari apapun, ia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kasur di sebelahnya terasa menurun karena dinaiki seseorang. Baekhyun kemudian berbalik ke arah samping dan menjadikkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Dirinya masih menutup mata, sedang tak ingin melihat apapun yang bisa saja membuat ia lebih emosi daripada ini.

Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Erat dan seakan jika saja pegangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun lepas, maka orang itu akan jatuh dan tak bisa ditolong lagi. Disusul dengan kepala yang bersender di punggungnya. Bahkan dari belakang, Baekhyun bisa merasakkan betapa frustasi dan letihnya orang itu.

Jadi, Baekhyun biarkan saja. Membiarkan semuanya sampa perlahan-lahan, alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih kendali dirinya, dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya terbaring sendirian di kamar Hana. Ia segera bangkit dan memandang sekeliling dengan gugup. Berusaha menemukkan keberadaan Chanyeol di kamar itu dengan masih dirundung kepanikkan.

Setelah beberapa saat tersadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hanya membuang-buang waktu, Baekhyun segera berlari ke luar kamar. Untuk kemudian tersentak kaget melihat semua hadirin pesta telah tertidur. Mereka seperti ikan-ikan yang dijemur dibawah sinar matahari, ada dimana-mana dan berserakkan.

Sepelan mungkin Baekhyun melangkah diantara tubuh-tubuh itu, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara dan membangunkan mereka semua. Demi tuhan, Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan kegaduhan yang mereka-mereka ini buat. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri melihat manusia-manusia heboh ini tidak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun terus berjalan sambil masuk ke setiap ruangan yang ia temui untuk memeriksa. Ia lalu tak sengaja menemukan Hana sedang tidur di pelukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan hanya berbalut hot pant dan tank top di atas sebuah sofa. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendecih keras.

Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling kesana-kemari, sampailah dirinya di sebuah pintu geser yang langsung menghadap ke kolam renang besar berbentuk daun Teratai.

Baekhyun melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sana. Seseorang yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari. Chanyeol nampak duduk dengan tenang di pinggir kolam renang. Baekhyun lantas menggeser pintu tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sisi Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu kemudian menoleh dengan ekspresi agak terkejut di wajahnya. Sebelum sesaat kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang teramat manis. Pandangan Chanyeol pun benar-benar lembut namun memelas, seperti anak anjing yang kebingungan. Menggemaskan tapi disaat bersamaan nampak kasihan.

Chanyeol tanpa ragu-ragu kembali merebakan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Dan, secara otomatis Baekhyun juga menyamankan posisi kepalanya di helaian rambut Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak semestinya?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol terang saja mengundang keruran di dahi Baekhyun, "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol terdengar menghela nafas berat.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu ini cinta atau bukan, tapi... seperti... kau nyaman bersama dengan orang itu, kau senang berada di dekat orang itu, dan, jika orang itu tak ada, kau akan merasa , kau merasakkan hal-hal itu kepada orang yang tidak sepatutnya kau cintai, sayangi, atau semacamnya. Kira-kira... pernah kah?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dibuatnya. Ia menjernihkan tenggorokannya sebelum menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar agak lirih, "Sejujurnya, kini aku sedang mengalaminya."

Baekhyun kemudian bisa merasakan Chanyeol tersentak dari gerakan kepala permuda berambut bergelombang itu di bahunya.

"Be-benarkah? Siapa?"

"Kau mengenalnya, Yeol," anak lelaki manis itu menghela nafasnya berat, "Kau mengenalnya dengan teramat baik."

"Siapa? Kakaku? Yoora noona?"

"Bukan, bodoh."

"Sepupuku yang anggota band indie itu, Jennie?"

"Apalagi."

"Ya!" hardik Chanyeol. "Berikan aku petunjuk, Baek," pinta Chanyeol manja dengan gerutuan yang menggemaskan sambil mengusak-usak kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Ugh, Baekhyun benar-benar gemas dan terpesona dibuatnya. Bagaimana setiap tingkah Chanyeol mampu berefek teramat besar kepada dirinya. Di luar maupun di dalam.

Baekhyun lalu berdehem, "Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Heumm, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Dia orang yang sangat menyukai musik. Sangat amat menyukai musik. Dia memang terlahir untuk jadi seorang musisi. Dia bahkan menjabat sebagai sekretaris ketua klub musik di sekolah. Dia memiliki suara yang indah ketika bernyanyi dan suara yang menggaumkan saat melakukan rap. Dia juga bisa memainkan hampir segala jenis instrument musik, tapi, dari semua alat musik, dia paling suka memainkan gitar dan drum. Dia juga berbakat dalam menulis lirik dan mengkomposer lagu, dan, lagu-lagunya memang tidak pernah pantas untuk menerima penghargaan. Dia juga bukan hanya sosok yang berbakat, tapi juga berhati lembut dan baik. Dia memiliki tampilan fisik yang nyaris sempurna namun masih sering meerasa malu jika dipuji tentang betapa tampannya dirinya."

Baekhyun menerawang jauh ke depan setelah menyeleaikan perkataannya. Pemuda manis itu kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. Mempersiapkan diri entah untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sekarang, apa kau bisa menebak siapa orangnya, Yeol?"

Jawaban tak seketika diterima oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu malah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang perlahan berhenti merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

Hingga sesaat kemudian, pandangan keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung dan dihiasi sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya, dan Baekhyun yang dengan ekspresi lembut mengamati setiap perubahan air muka atau gesture tubuh pemuda itu.

"Baek, aku-" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara meski terlihat seperti itu membutuhkan sekuat tenaga yang ada di tubuhnya. Lelaki berambut ikal itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka, secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Chanyeol, tenanglah. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kau bisa segera pergi dari sini dan memutuskan hubungan persahabatanmu denganku atau meninjuku terlebih dahulu," sahut Baekhyun terburu. Panik dan kalut, juga merasa kalah, dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang ia artikan sebagai penolakan total.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak juga menatap Baekhyun kemudian dengan pandangan jijik dan penuh kebencian. Justru, lelaki itu kembali mengajak Baekhyun untuk melakukan kontak mata. Mengajak Baekhyun untuk menutup mulutnya dan sampaikan semuanya melalui mata. Berusaha memahami maksud hati saat rangkaian kata tak mampu memberi pemahaman. Berniat memberi tahu satu sama lain arti dari setiap ucapan dan perbuatan kepada satu sama lain selama ini.

Sampai ketika Chanyeol kemudian memajukkan wajahnya dengan ragu ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam, hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan ketika tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi bibir Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja rambut Baekhyun ditarik dengan sangat kasar oleh seseorang dan dirinya terjatuh di bebatuan hiasan yang terletak lumayan jauh dari pinggir kolam renang.

Baekhyun merintih, merasakan perih yang teramat sangat ketika beberapa sisi wajahnya tergores bebatuan yang ujungnya hampir semua runcing dan tajam. Ia pun tak pelak merasa teramat pusing. Benturan yang dialaminya bukan main kerasnya. Pandangannya mengabur, tapi masih bisa didengarnya dengan jelas suara teriakan seorang perempuan yang sedang meledak karena amarah.

" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? HE. IS. A. BOY. CHANYEOL! WAKE UP! INI MENYIMPANG! INI TIDAK BENAR!"

Hana memuntahkann segala emosinya di hadapan lelaki yang secara teknis masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Mata gadis itu nyalang, habis dikuasai oleh kemurkaan. Tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya pun nampak memburu. Sesekali bahkan terdengar suara gigi gadis itu bertabrakan dengan kasar.

Melihat keadaan yang kacau, Chanyeol lebih memilih diam. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, nampak pasrah, kalut, dan bingung. Tapi, sayang sekal, bisa Baekhyun lihat bahwa dalam tundukannya, pipi pujaan hatinya itu nampak basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Ia juga nampak marah, tapi Baekhyun tahu persis bukan jenis amarah macam Hana. Tapi lebih kepada frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya hendak mencium Baekhyun? Kenapa ia ingin menyentuh lelaki itu? Apa arti hubungannya dengan Hana selama ini sebenarnya? Kenapa rasanya begitu berbeda berdekatan dan bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun dibandingkan dengan Hana?

Namun untuk sekarang, nampaknya hanya air mata yang terus mengalirlah yang menjadi jawaban sementara bagi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menghujam benaknya.

"MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND, YEOL! JANGAN PERNAH KAU COBA UNTUK MENJADI GAY MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI BAEKHYUN INI. KAU ARGHHHH!"

Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang dalam kepanikan dan keterkejutan ketika melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dan membanting Hana, yang menghasilkan suara debuman yang sangat keras.

Hana mengaduh kesakitan sambil menggeliat kesakitan. Sedangkan Baekhyu memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan bengis yang membara di kedua matanya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menduduki perut Hana dan melayangkan beberapa tinjuan ke wajah gadis itu. Memukulinya dengan emosi yang sama besarnya ketika Hana menarik dan membantingnya ke bebatuan hias tadi. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menangis dalam amukannya. Meluapkan semua yang ditahannya di dalam dada sendirian selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Setelah terbangun dari keterkejutannya, Chanyeol dengan segera menarik Baekhyun dari atas tubuh Hana yang sudah hampir hilang kesadaran. Wajah gadis itu kini sama parahnya dengan Baekhyun, memar biru dan beberapa luka pun turut menghiasi wajahnya.

Baekhyun justru menggila di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Chanyeol merasa beribu kali lebih lelah daripada sebelumnya.

"Please stop, Baekhyun-ah, please stop," bisik Chanyeol lemah tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas mencium leher Baekhyun dengan teramat lembut namun menuntut. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak naik turun dari bahu lalu kembali ke leher di atas kulit Baekhyun. Terkadang juga mengikutsertakan hidungnya. Pelukannya tidak seerat tadi. Ia lebih memilih memeluk Baekhyun seperti yang biasa pemuda itu sukai. Pelukan lembut yang seperti mampu melingkupi sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan, itu berhasil. Baekhyun kini terasa melemah di dalam pelukannya. Lelaki manis itu kini menunduk lemas. Chanyeol lalu dengan cepat menyeka air matanya dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun menjadi menghadap ke arahnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Mengamati sekaligus terkagum-kagum melihat Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana masih nampak indah meski wajahnya tergores dan air mata yang nampak hampir berada di seluruh wajahnya. Sejak saat bertemu pertama kali dulu di sekolah menengah pertama, Baekhyun adalah manusia asing yang paling menawan baginya, bahkan hingga saat ini. Tapi, kata manusia asing kini dengan senangnya telah berganti menjadi sahabat. Akankah status sahabat akan terganti lagi?

Chanyeol menepis semua omong kosong yang berputar-putar di dalam otaknya, lalu tanpa ragu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun kembali luluh lantak dalam lautan emosi berdimensi berbeda. Air matanya dengan konyolnya malah kembali mengalir, terisak di tengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Chanyeol yang terasa berantakan, terburu-buru, awam, namun secara mengejutkan terasa menyenangkan.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda berambut ikal itu menarik pinggang Baekhyun, menghabiskan jarak yang tersisa di antara tubuh keduanya. Seolah-olah Chanyeol merasa tak cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Bibir Baekhyun dan beberapa bagian wajahnya terasa sangat perih, namun dirinya tidak bisa lebih tidak perduli daripada ini. Momen yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu semenjak dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol beberapa tahun silam, kini terjadi dan ia tidak akan sedetik pun melewatkan setiap detail kecil dari ciuman ini.

Rambut ikal Chanyeol yang terasa lembut di jari-jemarinya yangberpetualang di sana namun panas akibat terpapar sinar matahari, detak jantung mereka yang seirama yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika dada mereka berhimpit karena sedekat apapun jarak mereka rasanya masih terasa jauh, dan tentu saja, bibir Chanyeol yang memabukkan, yang membuatnya lepas kendali dalam kuasa pemuda itu. Seperti narkoba jenis baru yang hanya akan Baekhyun koleksi untuk Baekhyun sendiri.

Ketika merasa bibirnya yang robek tak bisa lebih lama lagi beradu kecup dengan bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah kecupan panjang yang terasa singkat.

Chanyeol lalu menyatukkan kedua kening mereka. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum dengan manisnya, yang dibalas dengan Baekhyun dengan tawa sumbang diselingi rintihan.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum jua mendengarnya, "Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih, Chanyeol-ah. _Thank you and_... _I love you_ ," suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi bisikkan anggun di akhir kalimatnya.

"And, I love you, too," balas keraguan, tanpa kegugupan. Seperti lamaran seorang pria sejati kepada tambatan hatinya.

"Jadi... kita... euhm...ma-maksudku...kau..d-dan a-aku... kau tahu...," Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang kikuk, yang memang payah soal urusan berkata terus terang.

"Ya, Chanyeol. _We're dating and its mean I am your boyfriend now. Not this sneaky ass bitch anymore_ ," Baekhyun kemudian dengan kejamnya mendelik ke arah Hana yang entah pingsan atau apalah yang dialami gadis yang terkapar di lantai itu.

Chanyeol mau tak mau tertawa mendengar perkataan pacarnya itu.

 _Pacarnya_ , batin Chanyeol senang dengan status baru yang kini disandang oleh Baekhyun, dan juga dirinya tentunya. Ada perasaan bangga yang menelusup di sanubari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu tak sengaja melirik jam yang terletak di dalam rumah. Rupanya sekarang sudah hampir mendekati petang. Dan Jessica sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanna untuk pulang jangan terlalu sore karena kakaknya itu meminta Baekhyun untuk membantunya menyunting artikel-artikel yang akan diterbitkan di majalah mingguan yang diasuh oleh tim kakaknya itu.

"Waktunya Cinderella untuk pulang, hm?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan kepongahan yang lucu, "Yap, karena aku telah berbaik hati memberikan hatiku kepada sang pangeran dan bukan hanya sebelah sepatu kets milikku," yang mana langsung disambut kekehan oleh keduanya.

Baekhyun memang masih merasakan pening dan sakit kepala yang lumayan parah, jadi, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol secara perlahan menuntun Baekhyun ke arah luar, kembali ke pintu masuk. Lelaki tingg itu lantas meninggalkan Baekhyun di pintu masuk dan kemudian kembali dengan tas ransel milik Baekhyun yang bahkan empunya sudah tak ingat lagi.

"Ayo, ku antar kau pulang," ucap Chanyeol sambil bergegas mengambil sepeda Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun justru menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menggeleng ke arah pemuda tingg itu. Yang mana mengundang kerutan heran di dahi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, kau tahu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," sahut Baekhyun sambil mengambil tas ranselnya dari bahu Chanyeol dan mengambil alih sepedanya yang dipegang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis yang mana nampak berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dengan cahaya matahari sore menyinari wajah lelaki manis itu.

"Sungguh? Kau tak perlu merasa sungkan atau merasa kau akan merepotkanku, Baek," tanya Chanyeol lagi, nampak khawatir bukan main.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Terasa sakit memang. Tapi setidaknya, hari ini aku mendapatkan apa yang bayarannya setimpal dengan rasa sakit ini,

yaitu dirimu. Toh, rasa sakit ini tak akan bertahan selamanya. Jadi, santai saja."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun setelahnya. Sahabatnya yang kini telah berganti status menjadi kekasihnya. Oh, Chanyeol pun merasa penderitaannya selama berpacaran dengan Hana, kini terbayar sudah karena sekarang ia memiliki yang jauh, jauh lebih baik dari Hana di sisi dan di hatinya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Hati-hati di jalan. Karena kini kau membawa separuh hati dan nafasku kemanapun kau pergi, pastikan kau menjaga mereka dengan sebaik mungkin, kekasihku," Chanyeol mengubah kata terakhir menjadi sebuah senandung cheesy yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ewh, belajar dariman kau berkata-kata seperti itu, eoh?" canda Baekhyun sambil meninju lengan atas Chanyeol pelan. Yang lagi-lagi diikuti oleh tawa keduanya. Mereka banyak sekali teertawa dan tersenyum hari ini. Tentu saja setelah sebelumnya berurai air mata dan luka.

Baekhyun lalu menaiki sepedanya dan memutar pedalnya. Ketika hendak mulai mengayuh, Baekhyun merasakan tarikan pelan pada parkanya. Yang sedetik kemudian disusul dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di lehernya. Hangat dan intim. Sentuhan Chanyeol benar-benar berbahaya sekaligus memabukkan bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas melepaskan kecupannya dan berpindah ke sisi depan sepeda Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, memberikan senyuman khasnya yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan yang sangat disukai Baekhyun.

"Serius Chanyeol, jika kau tidak membiarkanku pulang sekarang, Jessica noona akan memecatku sebagai adik kandungnya," tukas Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka berdua yang saling menggenggam.

"Baiklah, baik," sahut Chanyeol sambil menepi dari sepeda Baekhyun, namun tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Janji akan ketemu besok?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu karena poni ikalnya yang agak mengganggu kedua matanya.

" _Sure_ ," jawab Baekhyun yakin sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Chanyeol. Senyum lagi-lagi kembali menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

"Bisa aku pulang sekarang kalau begitu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi sebagai gantinya, pemuda itu mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua. Chanyeol lantas tiba-tiba mendorong sepeda Baekhyun yang mana membuat lelaki manis itu terpekik kecil sampai beberapa detik kemudian terkekeh pelan

" _Bye_ , Baek."

" _Bye_ , Chan

Dan, rumah Hana pun, Baekhyun tinggalkan pergi menjauh.

Setelah mengayuh beberapa ratus meter dari rumah Hana, senyum kemenangan dan haru tak dapat lagi Baekhyun tahan dari kedua belah bibirnya. Antara senang dan tidak percaya bahwa kini, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dirinya dan Chanyeol bisa jujur kepada satu sama lain tentang perasaan mereka. Dan, kenyataan bahwa mereka sore ini berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih dan bukannya orang lain atau hanya kembali sekedar menjadi sahabat, semakin menambah kadar kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Rasa-rasanya tak ada hari yang lebih indah daripada hari ini bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap langit sore yang nampak sangat bersahabat dan hangat kala itu.

 _Terima kasih_ , batin Baekhyun penuh rasa syukur. Entah kepada siapa. Tapi rasanya, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semesta karena telah berbaik hati membiarkan dirinya mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Dan, sinar matahari sore yang nampak menghujani tubuh Baekhyun sertaa senyuman di wajah lelaki manis yang nampaknya tak akan pernah berhenti bersinar itu, adalah satu-satunya pemandangan yang bisa disaksikan di sore hari itu.

Hari ini, ada satu hati lagi yang tersenyum. Ada satu hati lagi yang terobati. Ah, atau mungkin ada dua? Atau lebih?

Ya, karena aku harap bahwa hari ini, bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang akhirnya menghapus luka masing-masing dan menulis satu buah chapter baru yang a kan turut menentukan akhir kisah hidup kita. Aku harap, dirimu juga demikian. Menemukan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeolmu atau menemukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyunmu. Tapi tak apa jika belum, karena kesendirian bukan berarti petaka dan kebersamaan tak selalu berakhir bersama.

Tapi, setidaknya, kesedihan kali ini telah diakhiri, dan kebahagiaan lain telah direngkuh.

END

First ff gue di mari nih btw wkwkw

Gak banyak bacot, pokoknya gue tunggu respon kalian aja dah di kolom komen atau fave-follow notifikasi wkwkwk

oh iya, adegan jotos-jotosan di pinggir kolam sama yang baekhyun makein lip tint ke chanyeol itu gue ambil dari mvnya Hayley Kiyoko-Girls Like Girls, karena emang gue rencananya mau ngeremake itu music video jadi ff, cuma pas diliat-liat, gue pikir beda jauh mah ini ff dari mv aslinya. di ff ini makin beribet dah gue aja ampe riweh sendiri *lah*

eumm, atau mungkin bakal ada juga yang berpikiran kalo adegan baekhyun makein lip tint ke chanyeol itu kaya girly banget, tapi gue rasa enggak. justru itu adegan yang intens dan intim banget. nonton mvnya deh, baru bisa paham maksud gue wkwkwk adegan yang sebenarnya sederhana tapi bisa nunjukkin kalo mereka emang punya hasrat/? ke satu sama lain.

Last, makasih udah baca. Really, thank you so so much udah baca ff absurd bin jelek begini.

Well, bye bye :)


End file.
